MINE
by weaponsaddict
Summary: Siapapun yang mengenalnya, pasti akan merasa nyaman dan... mencintainya.


Siapapun yang mengenalnya, pasti akan merasa nyaman dan... mencintainya.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto milik masashi kisimoto.

"Ck. Membosankan !" gerutu seorang anak berumur 6tahun, berambut raven jabrik kebelakang, memakai kaos oblong, celana selutut dan sandal.

Ia berjalan-jalan seorang diri di tempat asing yang belum pernah ia lalui.

Banyak hal yang menarik perhatiannya, bangunan rumah, pakaian masyarakat disana, bahasa mereka, juga suasana di tempat itu yang sangat berbeda di tempat tinggalnya.

"Krucukk krucukk" terdengar sebuah suara dari perutnya, tak bisa dipungkiri. Ia memang sedang lapar.

"Huhhhh" anak itu menghela nafas, ia lupa tak mempunyai mata uang dari negara ini. Ingin ia kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap, namun ia masih bosan dan tetap ingin jalan-jalan.

"Hmm. Tak apa lah, toh tidak makan siang pun aku tidak akan mati" celetuknya pada hal sepele itu.

Ia terus berjalan di pinggir jalan dan mencium aroma kue yang sangat harum dan menggoda.

Ia akhirnya mencari kedai kue tersebut dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depannya. Matanya melebar berbinar-binar melihat kue-kue itu. Terlihat beberapa kue kering yang di pajang di toko, yang tembus pandang dari luar. Juga ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang membuatnya. Kue-kue itu tidak dibuat dengan chef professional seperti makanan yang selalu ia makan, melainkan dibuat oleh sebuah keluarga yang terlihat harmonis.

Sasuke's POV

Gadis kecil dengan cepol 2 yang seumuran dengannya menghampiri kue-kue itu sambil membawa sebuah nampan. Dia tersentak kaget melihatku dan langsung berlari ke orangtuanya (yang sedang membuat kue tadi).

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu heh?" Batinku

Lalu, anak itu keluar sambil masih memakai celemek putih berenda-renda yang sedikit kotor. Yah mungkin terkena kue-kue yang ia buat.

"Halo, tuan ! Namaku tenten!" Sapanya dengan bahasa cina

Alisku terangkat, aku tidak biasa berkenalan dengan orang asing. Namun kali ini akulah yang orang asing dan sangat beruntung jika aku mendapat kenalan disini.

"Sasuke" kataku

"Ahh sasuke? Apa kau dari jepang?" Katanya dengan bahasa jepang yang fasih.

Aku sempat kaget gadis kecil ini bisa berbahasa jepang dengan fasih.

"Ya begitulah. Kau bisa bahasa jepang kan? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa cina."

"Ahhh tentu! Ibuku dari cina dan ayahku asli jepang, disini kami juga diajarkan bahasa jepang kok kalau di sekolah. Dan dirumah kadang aku menggunakan bahasa jepang sehari-hari" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ia lalu menarik tanganku untuk duduk di kursi depan tokonya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau orang asing kenapa jalan-jalan sendiri? Apa tidak takut tersesat?"

"Hhhh" aku kembali bosan mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu."

"Aku sedang liburan dan kebetulan orang tuaku ada urusan bisnis di Cina, lalu mereka mengajakku untuk ikut, dirumah juga tidak ada orang. Kakakku berlibur dengan teman sekolahnya, pembantu dirumahku juga libur. Akhirnya aku disini. Tapi aku kira ini akan menyenangkan, ayah ibuku pergi menemui rekan bisnisnya, akhirnya aku sendirian di hotel dan bosan, dan aku tidak akan tersesat, karena hotelku menjulang tinggi dan masih terlihat hingga disini. Kataku sambil menunjuk hotel yang menjulang tinggi. semoga ia mengerti semuanya.

"Ohhh begitu, ngomong-ngomong aku lupa" katanya sambil merogoh saku di celemeknya

"Untukmu, makanlah!" Katanya menyodorkan 2 cookies berukuran besar.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku juga tidak membawa uang" kataku jujur mengingat ia juga berada di kedai miliknya. Pasti ia menjual cookiesnya

"Krucukkkk" ahhh kenapa suara itu tiba-tiba muncul di saat seperti ini! Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Hihihi, gadis itu tertawa. Tuh kann aku tau kau lapar, makanlah! Tidak usah dibayar, aku sudah bilang ke orang tuaku tadi."

"Ohh sepertinya ia berlari ke orangtuanya setelah melihatku untuk izin memberiku cookies ini."

"Ahh baiklah, xie-xie (terimakasih)" kataku

"Hmmn ini enak sekali!" Kataku sambil mengunyahnya, ini memang enak ditambah saat ini aku kelaparan.

Anak itu terus memandangku dengan gemas dan tersenyum manis, ternyata anak ini sangat imut jika diperhatikan.

"Oh ya, sasuke. Kapan kau pulang ke jepang?"

"Sepertinya 3 hari lagi. Dan aku tidak tau harus mengisi liburanku dengan apa, aku bosan bermain video game dan menonton tv saja dihotel." Kataku jujur.

"Kalau begitu. Kau bisa Meluangkan waktu bersamaku!" Katanya riang.

"Memang kita mau kemana?" Kataku. Aku juga tidak punya uang banyak, kataku mengingat aku selalu mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk pergi ke taman bermain dan sebagainya.

"Kau ituu, bersenang-senang tidak harus pakai uang tau!" Katanya

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Kataku.

"Sudahlah besok ikut aku saja, apa kau masih bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Kalau masih bosan iya, tapi untuk jalan-jalan aku sudah lelah"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana membantuku dan orang tuaku membuat kue?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan yang seperti itu!" Kataku, dirumah aku terbiasa tinggal makan apa yang disajikan. Pikirku

"Tenang, cuma memberi choco chips diatas cookies aja kokk, tidak susahhh"

"Yaaa baiklah" kataku, ya anggap saja ucapan terimakasih berkat cookies gratisnya. Kataku sambil tersenyum

...

Aku masuk ke kedai roti miliknya dan mengucapkan salam ke orangtua tenten sambil berojigi.

"Kau anak yang sopan sekali, siapa namamu nak?" Namaku sasuke, baasan.

"Kau dari jepang ya? Apa kau mau membantu menaburi choco chips di kue kami? Duduklah dengan tenten" katanya sambil tersenyum

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah tenten. Aku memperhatikan gadis itu menaburi choco chips dan aku mulai mengikutinya.

"Ah sasuke, jangan terlalu ditekan! Biasa saja nanti choco chipsnya pasti menyatu kok dengan adonannya." Katanya

"Baiklah, akan aku coba" kataku sambil menaruh choco chips di atas adonan kue."

"Nahh itu lebih baik sasuke, kerja bagus!" Kata tenten

"Aku tersenyum sambil terus manaruh beberapa choco chips, sedangkan tenten sekali-kali memakan choco-chips yang akan ia taruh diatas adonan itu."

"Kau ini nakal sekali tenten" Kataku

"Hehe, cuma sedikit kok sasuke, coba saja kalau mau." Katanya

"Aku memakan choco chips itu dan memang enak dan menyenangkan!" Loyang-loyang adonan terus berdatangan ke mejaku dan tenten untuk diberi choco chips, dan akhirnya selesai! Tidak terasa 2 jam sudah berlalu.

Aku juga tidak menyangka melakukan hal sepele seperti ini akan menyanangkan, juga aku membantu keluarga tenten. Aku baru tau kalau membantu seseorang terkadang bukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Wah nak sasuke terimakasih ya, berkatmu ini jadi cepat selesai. Biasanya butuh waktu 4 jam lho untuk memberi choco chips sebanyak ini." Kata ayah tenten

"Sama-sama jiisan, lagipula anggap ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku atas cookies gratisnya. Ini sudah hampir sore, aku harus kembali." Kataku pada orang tua tenten.

"Hati-hati nak, kembalilah kemari kapan-kapan." Kata ibunya

"Iya baasan, besok aku akan bermain dengannya, tapi aku tidak tau dia akan mengajakku kemana!" Ucapku sebal sambil memandangnya.

"Hihihi tunggu besok saja sasuke kun!"

"Tenten memang suka memberi kejutan sasuke, harap maklum." Kata ibunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mencubit pipunya gemas.

"Ibuuu, rambut tenten kan jadi rusak!" Katanya sambil manyun gemas.

Aku tersenyum melihat kedekatan keluarga sederhana ini yang bahagia.

"Oh iya, aku pamit dulu. Tenten, baasan, jiisan."

"Wahh kami sampai lupa, kalau begitu, hati-hati sasuke !" Kata ibunya

"Besok aku akan kembali" kataku diambang pintu sebelum pergi.

Aku tersenyum di sepanjang jalan menuju hotel, aku membayangkan apa yang aku lalukan bersama tenten besok dan lusa, jika bersamanya, semuanya menjadi menyenangkan walau melakukan hal sepele sekalipun. Walau aku ke disneyland pun dan taman bermain lainnya yang harganya selangit, belum pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini.

Sampai berjumpa lagi, tenten. Kataku menatap kedai itu dari kejauhan.

TBC !

Mind to Review?

Terimakasihh!


End file.
